The People You Meet In Coffee Shops
by kelseyxx
Summary: Bella Swan, a boring bookworm, meets the optimistic Alice Brandon, who claims she's new in town. She shows her around and they form an unbreakable bond, no matter what life has in store for them. All Human!


**Summary: Bella Swan, a boring bookworm meets the optimistic Alice Brandon, who claims she's new in town. She shows her around and they form an unbreakable bond, no matter what life has in store for them.  
>AN I know, I know. Crappy summary. I suck at summaries, my apologies. Basically, they're two girls who become friends and help each other in life. End. Review? **

I shuffled into the small coffee shop, settling _Wuthering Heights _onto one of the vacant mint green tables near the corner of the room. I placed my order to the bored teenager at the counter and waited patiently for them to finish it.

I always came here; it's so relaxing. With its white, spotless walls and small, private booths, the décor of, "Midnight Sun" was calming. It was usually half-empty. The only bad thing was the service, which is what drove people away. Snotty teenagers, either fresh out of high school or still in it, didn't give a crap who they were serving to. They were rude to everyone, cordial or not.

Famous for sarcastic remarks made under her breath, a blonde teenager with the nametag, Lauren, handed me my drink, muttering the cost. I paid her and, grabbing my drink, sat down at the table I had claimed.

Taking a few small sips of my order, I opened up _Wuthering Heights _and began to read aimlessly. Even though I've read it a million times, I'd never tire of the novel.

"Excuse me?" A tiny, pixie-like girl was trying to get my attention. I nodded my head, signaling for her to continue, "Is this seat taken? You look lonely."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm not all that lonely, really, but you can sit." I blushed, and offered a small smile.

Her answering smile was dazzling; it almost made me jealous. She sat down with her purse and leaned in as if she were telling me a juicy secret.

"I'm Alice Brandon! I just moved here. I was actually looking around for a decent store to shop at, but I saw you sitting here through the window and thought that it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend."

Still smiling, she continued, "I live in that house next to the apartment on Oak street. Is there anything to do here? I mean, it seems pretty boring. I'm beginning to wonder if I should've picked a more exciting place, you know?"

I nodded, understanding her completely. Those had been my first thoughts when I came to Forks, too. "I'm Bella Swan. I've been living here for quite a while. Forks is pretty boring, but when the weather is sunny, this place is kind of nice – although, to warn you, the sun doesn't shine very often here." I explained to her that I lived in the apartment next to her house, and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Bella, I know we're going to be the _best _of friends!" she squealed.

We sat there, chatting mindlessly for awhile, when suddenly her eyes widened in excitement. "Do you want to come shopping with me? That _is _why I left the house, but someone," she glared playfully at me, "kept me at a coffee shop for an hour. It's only fair that I bring you along to make up for it."

"Oh, well, I'd love to Alice, really, but…" I hated shopping, but I didn't want to ruin my new friendship with her by saying no. I needed an excuse, and fast. I looked around the room for a few seconds, searching for some inspiration. Sadly, there was nothing fairly inspiring around me besides a few empty chairs and messy tables - very helpful.

"Oh come on, Bella! It'll be fun, I swear it will be!" Alice persisted, and eventually, I gave in like the pushover I was. Her reassuring smile did make me feel a little better, though, as did the sudden light in her eyes.

"Let's get it over with," I grumbled, and she didn't even try to hide her excitement. She jumped up from her seat, nearly knocking over my drink in the process, and attempted to give me an over-the-table hug.

I scrambled up and out the door with her as she chattered on and on about how much fun we would have. Ugh, this would be a long day. I guess she liked shopping.

xxxxxxxx

Exhausted, I stepped into my crappy apartment, throwing the keys onto the couch and sliding off my shoes and coat.

Well, that was an understatement. Alice didn't "like" shopping. She loved it, at the very least. It was her obsession, and after one trip that was obvious. It would be very hard to deny the next shopping spree, but I would stand my ground.

Or, at least, try to.

I walked into my small kitchen that connected into the living room and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. Wow – I was in desperate need of groceries.

I ran to the bedroom to change into something a bit more comfortable – sweatpants and a tank top. I grabbed the bag of chips on my nightstand and walked back to the living room, sitting on the couch. Turning on the TV, I looked at the clock for the first time since shopping. Half past eight. Wow, time flies when you're forced to shop.

I skimmed through the channels slowly, stopping at a cooking channel when my cell phone rang. I jumped up immediately, hitting my knee on the coffee table.

"Ow!" I said to myself. "Damn clumsiness…"

Hobbling over to the kitchen, I searched for my phone. On the fifth ring I remembered that it was in my coat pocket, which I already hung up next to the door. Scurrying over, I looked at the Caller ID – it was Jake. I answered out of breath, "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

Jake, or Jacob Black, is my best friend. Russet skin, long, black hair, and brown eyes, he was attractive, except I didn't like him like he did me. We always fought about that – he claimed that I could learn to love him, but I wanted real love. Not forced, friend love. I loved him, but only as a friend and nothing more. He knew that, but he always makes me feel guilty about my feelings.

"Bells? Did you get that?" his tone was confused. I must've zoned out for a bit while I went over things in my head. I couldn't tell him that, though, because he would hold it against me, thinking I was fantasizing about him. He always did tease me.

"Oh, sorry, Jake, I was, um, watching TV. What'd you say?" I hope he would fall for that excuse.

"Sure, sure. TV." He was smug. He continued in a lighter tone, "I was saying that you should come down to La Push this weekend. Billy's birthday, you know. He's almost 60, that old bastard." He chuckled.

I grinned. Billy was getting older, but so was my father, so I really wasn't one to talk. "Of course," I teased, "I'll come over Saturday. Should I bring anything? A present, I mean?"

"Only if you want to. God knows he's too old to care, anyway." He chuckled again, "So how have you been, Bells? It's only been a month or two since you moved out of Charlie's."

"Oh, just hanging around. You know me – I'm so boring, I have no stories to share," I responded jokingly, "but what's new with you?"

We chatted like this for a while, until I heard Billy calling for him in the distance.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. "Alright, I'll see you this weekend, Bella." I heard a smile in his voice. I loved hanging out with him, I really did, but to him it was something more than two friends hanging out. It made me guilty – I didn't want to lead him on.

"Bye, Jake. See you Saturday." But he already hung up, the impatient dog. I sighed and shook my head, putting my phone on the charger.

I looked back at the clock, only to gasp. It was already ten. Had I really been on the phone for that long? I shut off the TV and threw the bag of chips away, shutting off all the lights on the way to my bedroom. I grabbed _Wuthering Heights_, since I never really got to read in Midnight Sun, and lay on the bed to read.

It was late into the night when I started to drift, falling into slumber with my book on my chest.

**A/N I'm a beginner, guys, remember that if you review me. Comments? Suggestions? Review, please! **


End file.
